


Six Skeletons Under One Roof Equals A Whole Lots Of Shenanigans

by tyn_ktyn_g



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertale, F/M, Get ready for Big Bad yet Hot Skeletons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Person's Point-of-View, Warning for Out-of-Character Personalities, Warning for Vocabularies and Spellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyn_ktyn_g/pseuds/tyn_ktyn_g
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by the amazing stories such as the following:"Six Skeletons, One Maid" by RacoonSinQueen"Six Skeletons in Your Closet" by MsMKAn another Alternate Universe fan fiction about how Reader (You) involved with the Skeleton Brothers plus various AU counterparts under one roof.





	1. Drink and Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are as drunk as a skunk, you will never know what kind of hole you drop into.

There’s a quote saying, “When life gives you lemon, make lemonade with it.”

 

_... Or was that the other way around?_

 

Fate has put a curse upon you. A blasphemy called "Karma” that goes around comes back around and stuck with you forever. Try as you might, but the wheel of destiny couldn’t save you because it crash-landed into a-

 

_Wait, that doesn't sound right..._

 

Not even the four-leaf clover with horseshoe or the black cat under the ladder could save you from this-

 

_Nope, that doesn’t sound right, either..._

 

_Nah, whatever..._

 

Besides, there’s something more important than proclaiming your luck status, like:

 

“Do you want to know what is the reason behind this overwhelmed tantrum about?”

 

There was silence from the audience. Probably because they have heard you repeating the same story for more than who-knows-how-many times.

 

You slammed down the drink. “I got fired, that's why!”

 

That’s right! The reason why you are so moody is because the place you worked with couldn’t stand your attitude any longer that it gave you the boots. Normally, a person would’ve begged for forgiveness, but no, not you. In fact, you’re more than happy to know that you have no reason to work for that bitchy old hag who called herself the boss any longer.

 

No more unnecessary overtime.

 

No more poor underpayment.

 

No more human enslavement.

 

No more waking up early, forcing you to serve with a smile or enduring insults from other customers.

 

NOT ANYMORE!

 

... Yet, it hurts.

 

It hurts to know that you are now fired, meaning no money support. No salary means you cannot pay your bills and rent. Overdue debts meant ending up wandering around the streets with a hungry stomach. Worse, you will relive the time when you could only watch others get warm and happy and well fed- 

 

ALL.

 

OVER.

 

AGAIN.

 

Now that you realized how serious the situation is, the best option should be heading home and pack up your stuff. It would be best if you explain it to the landlord about your sudden resignation as soon as possible. You should start planning ahead about what you must do next, or all of the above...

 

Yet, here you are, spending your hard-earned dimes with something that you saw on televisions where others would get drunk by swallowing them down their throats. You have no idea what they are called. Nonetheless, it’s best that you don’t know what it was, because if you do, your logical side would’ve forced you to stop doing this by now.

 

_WELL THEN, SCREW LOGIC!_

_This bitch here is high and you like it!_

 

Why, you were never this bold before! Grabbing a stranger out of nowhere and told him that you have money and wouldn't mind spending it on him. Plus, you got to admit: the dude is quite a charmer. Never seen the types like him before...

 

He doesn't mind about your outrageous behavior. Better yet, he even invited you to a bar where you can drink all you want without authority reinforcements.

 

Which leads to your current statement.

 

“And then, she said that she couldn’t stand me complaining about it and kicked me out. Can you believe that bullshit?”

 

“* nope, never would’ve guessed.”

 

You liked this strange fellow. He doesn’t mind you spilling down every drop of your grief or ranting out your temper at him. He is a good listener. How gentleman of him; pouring another glass for you while he helped himself with a ketchup bottle. What a humorous guy!

 

“But you know what? I’m glad that I got fired! No more of those stuff I just said earlier. Fuck you, bitch! Die, die, DIE!”

 

All of those tantrum finally got out of your system like the rest of other customers who made their way toward the exit. You barked out a few laughs, folding your arms over the counter to rest your head down with.

 

Just when your mood started to settle down, it seems there’s a round two that is about to unfold, because your grumbling speech starts to take a direction down south from now.

 

"... Now that I'm out of commission, what am I going to do to earn extra dough? There’s bill to pay. There’s people I need to feed. With the way I’m acting right now, there’s no mistake that it already have caught on tapes and posted them online. I’m going to the next laughing stock, and the world will talk trash about me and-and-AND-”

 

“* woah there, calm down.”

 

Too late. Here it comes.

 

“I’M-SORRY!” You burst into tears. “I’M-SORRY-THAT-I-WHIP-IT-OUT-ON-YOU-AND-FORCE-YOU-TO-GO-OUT-WITH-ME-AND-HEAR-ME-RAMBLING-NONSENSE-AND-IT-MUST-MADE-YOU-UNCOMFORTABLE-THAT-YOU-WILL-BOLT-LIKE-THE-OTHERS-BUT-I’M-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY!”

 

You headbutted your miserable form right upon his chest. There's a soothing pat coming from your back as you kept sniffling.

 

“I’m sorry I act like this. Even if I do go back and apologize, I can’t stand there any longer. What am I going to do now?”

 

“* you can start by not blowing your nose on me?”

 

You froze and pulled yourself away.  It seems that you used his fluffy blue jacket as a handkerchief. There’s stains all over the spot you cried on earlier.

 

"... Sorry," you apologized and settled back on your chair, resting your head on the counter to wallow your grief in a not-so-quiet manner.

 

Afterwards, you don’t remember what happened. Probably challenging yourself with how long you could sob until you fell asleep or wake up whimpering all over again. Either way, you already lost count...

 

Throughout the entire scenario, you realized there’s a hand that kept patting you on the back. Despite them fingers looked white and bony, but it’s the only proof that the stranger is still here. He never left you alone, and you felt safe to have such comfort.

 

He was talking with the bartender until he turned his attention toward you. “* sorry to pop your tantrum bubble, but the bar is going to be closed soon. how about i take you home?”

 

“... No... Can't...” you refused. “D-Don't wanna...”

 

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “* want to come to my place, then?”

 

_Uh-oh. Bad move, buck-o._

 

You saw it more than a hundred times on television. A guy invites a gal go to a bar and gets her drunk as skunk. Then, he will take her home and try to take advantage by the given chance.

 

Nope. Not you, buddy. Your logic will not allow this to happen. You might as well just-

 

“... Okay...”

 

_Goes along with it. Are you serious?_

 

Oh, right. Your current brain is dead, hence the bad decision making…

 

“* here,” he took off his blue jacket and tossed it over your frame.

 

You felt the gravity dipped aside before realizing the stranger carried you on your back. Again, he spoke to the bartender, who may or may not purposely catch himself on fire. You shrugged over the subject and giggled at your new piggyback ride.

 

“* you okay back there?”

 

“Heh... Your head is funny. So bald... White...”

 

He froze, but regained his pacing seconds later. “* hang on tight. i know a shortcut.”

 

The trip to his house is quick like snapping the fingers. One moment, you discreetly remembered that you were inside a bar. Next, you found yourself staring at a somewhat warm environment. A living room...

 

Too bad to say: you don’t have the gut to sight-see around, because the next moment, you felt a sudden upset of your stomach, and-

 

“UGH!”

 

You barfed right on him.

 

Literally.

 

“... Oops,” you gagged. “Sorry... UGH!”

 

Something must’ve happened afterwards, but you have absolutely no idea what goes from that point on.

 

You felt terrible. The world seems like a spiral of uncontrollable lights and movements. There’s pain in your stomach and ache from your heart, but what hurts the most is somewhere deep within yourself.

 

You don’t like it one bit.

 

The lonesome feeling...

 

The empty helplessness...

 

You thought they were at the back of your mind, but they returned; haunting you when you’re most vulnerable. Your soul was crying out for help. Yearning for something; anything to comfort you with.

 

But there was nothing...

 

 

Until...

 

All of a sudden, something broke through the abyss of darkness, and reached out for your fragile soul.

 

The moment it connected, your world felt... different. Whatever this was, it made you feel at ease. The pain was fading away as well as the headache. The tears couldn’t stop themselves, but they are a sign of relief and happiness. Finally, you are at peace...

 

That was before something stirred you awake.

 

You cannot explain why, but you are certain that there’s something making you feel uneasy; like something-is-staring-at-you kind of feelings. You tried rolling over to get rid of it, but something forbids you from doing so.

 

Groaning, you blinked your eyes open...

 

Only to see a pair of stars staring right back.

 

You blinked again and again.

 

Those baby-blue stars grew bigger and brighter; along with a wide grin.

 

_"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!”_ screeched the figure who sat on top of you with enthusiasm. _“GREETINGS, HUMAN! IT IS TOP OF THE MORNING SO RISE AND SHINE!”_

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!”

 

Out of reflex, you pulled yourself away from the stranger, but couldn’t stop yourself from falling off the bed with a loud thud.

 

“Ow!” you yelped. Not a good way to start off in the morning...

 

The figure popped into view from the edge of the bed. _“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?”_

 

Forgetting your pain, you crawled away and looked around frantically:

 

An unfamiliar room.

 

The bizarre scenario.

 

And to top things off: a stranger on the bed?

 

What, pray tell, have you got yourself into?

 

“Oh no... Oh no no NO!”

 

The figure’s smile dropped, and hopped off the bed worriedly. _“ARE YOU AL-”_

 

“I-am-sorry-but-I-got-to-go!”

 

_“W-WAIT-”_

 

You bolted out of the room without thinking twice.

 

_What happened?_

 

You asked yourself what could possibly goes wrong to place your butt in this kind of crisis.

 

_Is this kidnapping for ransom or prostitution or-_

 

"Oof!"

 

The questions were left unanswered when you hit something fluffy and blue. Better yet, now they multiplied into more questions when you saw who you bumped into.

 

“WOWIE! A HUMAN IN OUR HOUSEHOLD?”

 

“* oh no...”

 

You pushed yourself away to notice the two completely new strangers. The one you bumped into so happened to look the same yet different as the other that woke you, but there’s no time to play detective game because he had caught up in a nick of time.

 

“* blue,” one of the duo sighed. “* what did i say about not going into that room?”

 

_“FORGIVE ME BUT HOW COULD I RESIST WHEN THERE IS A HUMAN AS OUR GUEST WHO IS HERE WITH US AND-”_

 

“-THEY’RE GETTING AWAY,” the other concluded.

 

It’s offensive to leave a conversation like that, but you have no mood to stay back and chit-chat. You only wished that this is all just a dream. A dream where you can laugh it off and move on.

 

“Oof!”

 

But, it seems this is real when you felt the pain of hitting yourself against another figure, again. This time, however, is a world of orange with the scent of cigarettes burning your nostrils.

 

_“well, look what i got,”_ said a voice in deep, groggily tone.

 

You looked up and wondered if everyone here looked the same and different at the same time. Last you checked, there’s one of the trio back there who just looked a lot like him, but the question still remained:

 

_How on earth did he suddenly appear out of nowhere!?_

 

_“BROTHER,”_ called the cheerily voice from afar. _“YOU CAUGHT THE HUMAN!”_

 

_Did someone just say “Caught” a_ _s in "kidnapper-demanding-ransom-or-you-will-never-see-sunrise-ever-again" kind of caught?_

 

“No!” You screamed frantically. “This cannot be happening!”

 

Whatever they said can’t be real. You pushed yourself away from the offender and climbed downstairs two steps at a time. Just when your attention was fixed toward the front entrance and your mind relieved to know that you will be able to escape from this hellhole, karma picked the worst moment to strike.

 

Somehow, your balance was tipsy, forcing you to slip and fell down the stairs not so gracefully. You cringed from the impact, believed it will probably give you a broken bone or heavy bruises or a pain in the neck or-

 

**“shucks, sweetheart. if ya wanna** **_fall_ ** **for me, at least lemme take ya to dinner first.”**

 

_... Say what?_

 

You got up immediately, unscathed. But, it wasn’t through a miracle; not at all when your body was tangled upon another stranger and felt a hand groping somewhere it shouldn’t belong.

 

“Sicko!” You were about to slap some sense into him but couldn’t since he caught your hand with his other. His perverted grin grew wider as he twined his bony fingers over yours.

 

**“no need to yell, babe. it just gonna turn me on more,”** he emphasized his meaning through licking at your palm, giving you nothing but goosebumps.

 

THAT’S.

 

IT.

 

You’ve had it with this... bizarre whatsoever you don’t understand how to describe! First, you woke up inside a room you don’t familiar. Next, you kept meeting strangers who continued to duplicate themselves with various personalities. There should be a very logical explanation with beginning, middle and end, but there isn’t. You have no idea what’s going on, and who know what’s going to happen next?

 

“* red, that’s enough,” you were pulled away from the floor and further away from the creep. “* they aren’t yours to toy with.”

 

The pervert on the ground sat up and shrugged, **“wouldn’t say the same when they’re property of the boss.”**

 

_What?_

 

Suddenly, a voice was yelling somewhere from upstairs. Judging by its furious tone, you don’t want to know how mad this guy is if he showed up.

 

**“better start beggin’ for mercy, dollface,”** he sneered. **“boss doesn't like his stuff go missin’.”**

 

It took a moment, but you understood what does the creep means. The clothes that you’re wearing: a combination of white, baggy t-shirt that hung over your hips, an over-sized sport shorts that hang on still by a flashy, black leather belt with skulls as decoration.

 

These are not yours; none of them are. If that’s the case…

 

You grabbed the stranger in fluffy, blue jacket by the collars. “How dare you! You violated me during my sleep?”

 

_“what?”_ It was more of a not-so-surprised reaction coming from him.

 

**“so kinky...”** He practically drooled all over the floor, and no one wants to know why he kept slouching with his hands going somewhere that is not appropriate for youngsters to see.

 

“BROTHER, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!” This one seemed logical, scolding at the culprit. “THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT OUR GUEST!”

 

_“WHAT? WHAT DID THEY SAY?”_ The poor fellow was left behind the truth due to a pair of hands over his earshot(?).

 

“* kid, i think you got the wrong idea,” he tried to reason through soft whispers. “* i’ll explain everything afterwards, but now, i need you to play along.”

 

_Say what now?_

 

**“SANS!!”** The owner of the angry voice has arrived, fuming with heavy steps and murderous glare. **“YOU USELESS TRASH HEAP, WHERE IS MY-”**

 

The hot crime scene turned into a frigid awkward wasteland in matter of seconds as the attention glued upon the source, which means you. Those scornful red eyes stared at the objects you are wearing, thus the missing pieces clicked. You swore that there’s an imaginary volcano eruption happening behind that skull of his.

 

**“SOME BONE BETTER EXPLAIN WHY THERE’S A LOW-STANDARD HUMAN THIEF LURKING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!?”**

 

The culprit simply shrugged, and said, “* but first thing first. welcome to the skeleton household.”

 

**-xXxXx-**

 

**(To Be Continued)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a list of each and everyone narrative formations:
> 
> Reader's Quotes - "Abcde"  
> Reader's Thoughts - _Abcde_
> 
> Sans (Undertale) Quotes - "* abcde"  
> Papyrus (Undertale) Quotes "ABCDE"
> 
> Sans (Underfell) Quotes - **"abcde"**  
>  Papyrus (Underfell) Quotes - **"ABCDE"**
> 
> Sans (Underswap) Quotes - _"ABCDE"_  
>  Papyrus (Underswap) Quotes - _"abcde"_


	2. Who Are They and How In The World!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are sobered, you only have one question:  
> "Where am I?"  
> "Who are they?"  
> "How in the world do I get myself into?"
> 
> ... Okay, maybe you have more than one question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have visited, bookmarked, sent kudos and comments from the previous chapter:
> 
> Allow me to introduce you the newest update of the fanfic “Six Skeletons Under One Roof Equals A Whole Lots Of Shenanigans.”
> 
> The author I would like to thank you all so much for your support. It warms my heart to know that you find this story interesting so far.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

There are many things you have regretted from your life so far. Lies you have spoken. Scenes you have caused. Past events you wished you could've changed for a better outcome. However, that will be a story for another day.

 

Still, not even remorse could comfort your frenzied anxiety from what is happening right now.

 

You, sitting on the carpet floor of the living room, refused to meet eyes-to-eyes(?) with a band of walking, talking skeletons who occupied the couches. It's not that you loathe them or anything, but when you found yourself waking up on a stranger's bed under a foreign roof plus clothes being switched without permission; a panic attack should be a reasonable reaction, yes?

 

Curse the alcohol! The commercials were nothing but liars. They said it will soothe one's temper from a bitter part of their lives. After you got fired, which was a bitterness your mind couldn't adapt within such short notice, you simply thought, "Sure, why not?" and marched into a liquor store. The clerk didn't even stop you from buying a can, raising the drink with a "Cheers," and dunking it to your stomach in one go.

 

Hence your current situation.

 

As for what happened afterwards; no matter how hard you tried, the train of thought had lost its tracks from that point on. There's nothing more but bits of pieces here and there.

 

Still, shouldn't there be something like upset stomach or one hell of a headache after you are sobered? You've seen the news of what alcohol can lead into if treated carelessly as well as how people's behavior turned from sane to insane. Heck, your previous job description included selling alcoholic beverages; therefore, you should've known better. If that's the case, then why are you still... Well, you know... You?

 

You have theories about being filed a complaint or get arrested after your first drunk fiasco, but sadly, neither of them happened.

 

Instead, the group of monsters are playing some sort of battle between silent treatment against awkward silence from the moment they sat down. Fearing for your own well-being, you choose the floor to keep your distance. The pressure loomed around, driving you up against a wall in slow, torturous pace. It has been an hour or so, yet no one dared to move or speak.

 

Honestly, if someone doesn't break this tension soon, you might as well just-

 

_CRASH!!_

 

You whipped your attention toward the shattered scream that came from the kitchen's direction. There was mumbling of an apology, followed by sweeping, scooping and dumping something into the trash.

 

"HAVE NO FEAR!" He reassured from the other side. "THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS IS HERE!"

 

And the cooking resumed right on schedule.

 

How can you forget? Before the deadly staring contest began, one of the skeleton members did storm into the kitchen, proclaiming to welcome the new guest with a perfectly grand cuisine. You were going to decline his kind offer, but he was out of sight in a flash.

 

You wanted to check if there's any emergency that required first-aid kit. With your circumstances, however, even moving a single toe is a crime. Although the youngest looking one did get attracted by the noise, but the smoking chimney who he called his brother wouldn't let him leave his side, making him frown with a pout.

 

_... Can skeletons pout?_

 

**"IT BETTER BE YOURS AND NOT MY PRISTINE DISHES, YOU IMBECILE!!"**

 

Great... Out of the five skeleton monsters, it has to be the tall, black and murderous one to kill the silence.

 

 **"say, boss,"** the conversation began with the perverted creep who sat on a small stool next to him.  **"what are we gonna do to the human?"**

 

He tapped his skeletal fingers together as if his skull is scheming some kind of grand and devilish plan.

 

You felt even more unsettling than before.

 

**"WHAT ELSE!? WE DUST THEM! NO ARGUMENTS!"**

 

Tilting your head, you puzzled from the said term. Did he mean "clean-the-entire-household-from-top-to-bottom" kind of dust or another different meaning?

 

But something tells you that whatever he meant was obviously not related to manual labor.

 

The way how the atmosphere brought down below zero degree all of a sudden.

 

The way how they froze without reason, especially the one with the deep-blue jacket.

 

A few minutes ago, he looked so carefree; slouching by the end of the largest couch like a typical couch potato. When the term was spoken, however...

 

You swear that his eye sockets went empty without a blink.

 

Turning your head away, you dared not to look at him again.

 

 _"THAT'S NOT NICE, EDGY!"_ The youngest skeleton protested.  _"THE HUMAN IS OUR GUEST! NOT OUR ENEMY!"_

 

 **"i hate to say this, but i agree with blue on this one,"** that toothy grin of his grew wider, showing off the single golden tooth.  **"can't we, like, keep them for a while?"**

 

_Ewww, heck no!_

 

You have a wild guess that whatever the creep implied isn't referring as a friendly matter. Accessory or not, the way he tugged at his spiky collar suggested that he wants to keep you as a pet instead.

 

_Nope, not gonna happen!_

 

Fortunately, this "Edgy" guy seems to be determined and will not be swayed that easily.

 

**"WHY SHOULD I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, MUST SHOW MERCY TO A DIRTY, WORTHLESS HUMAN!?"**

 

Okay, that's not nice! You admit that you inhabited some bad traits, but to be accused with bad names is just downright mean.

 

**"NOT ONLY DO THEY HAVE STICKY FINGERS-"**

 

_My hands are clean. Thank you very much!_

 

**"BUT THEY ALSO INFILTRATE MY TERRITORY-"**

 

_Geez Louise! Can someone tell him to turn down that false accusation screech he called a voice, please?_

 

**"WHICH MEANS: THEY MUST BE A SPY! AN INTEL SENT BY MY ENEMIES! OTHERWISE HOW CAN THEY SNEAK IN HERE WITHOUT TRIGGERING ANY OF MY TRAPS!?"**

 

"Say what!?"

 

Too late.

 

You snapped your mouth shut, but their attention was already upon you .

 

 **"NOW THEY SEE AND HEAR TOO MUCH!"** The Edgy stood up, extending his arm... or humerus?  **"IF NEITHER OF YOU BONES GOING TO EXPLAIN, THEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SHALL DUST THE HUMAN RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!"**

 

Oh, now you understood what the term "Dust" meant...

 

_No, bad! THIS IS BAD!! HE IS ABOUT TO-_

 

"* heh," the seemingly couch potato guy has finally spoken. "* guess you caught me  _bone-handed_."

 

Everyone in the room stared at him, including you. Surprised to find him returned to his laid-back attitude again when he had a complete different expression minutes ago.

 

**"THEN SPILL IT ALREADY!"**

 

"* truth is, i was going to, but some  _bonehead_ here," he chuckled from his own pun, "* doesn't give me a chance to. so, is it my turn yet?"

 

You watched the angry skeleton monster hissing like an angry cat, but he sat back down nonetheless.

 

The room fell into silence once again, but this time, it was the couch potato skeleton monster do the talking. "* hey there, kid."

 

You froze when he called for your attention, forcing the glares to fall upon you once more. Turning your hands into fists, you wondered if there's a chance to ask for a paper bag to prevent yourself hyperventilating. 

 

"* no need to panic," he said. "* care to join the club?"

 

Shaking your head, you refused to budge from that spot. You remembered him whispering about playing along, but how can you trust this guy when the other look-alike skeleton monster has another objective?

 

"* a shame," he turned away, rattling his figure as if he was... crying? "* after all we've been through together..."

 

_Whaaaaaaaaaat!?_

 

All you ever wanted was to get this whatsoever over with; not adding more problems on top of the existed questions!

 

 _"PAPY,"_ the youngest skeleton, Blue, asked his older brother,  _"WHY DOES THE HUMAN NOT WISH TO JOIN US?"_

 

 _"because,"_ he answered with a puff of smoke, _"neither they trust us nor we trust them."_

 

Hard to believe that throughout the conversation so far, it was this "Papy" who seemed to be the most logical one. Despite his smoking nature, he has his suspicion about you, which you have no objection toward such behavior.

 

_"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO TO LET THEM TRUST US?"_

 

He shrugged.  _"play a game, i suppose."_

 

You know what? Cancel what you commented about him earlier. He is just as dense as rest of the others...

 

 _"OOH, A GAME? I LOVE GAMES!"_   Blue clapped enthusiastically.  _"HUMAN, MAY I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME!?"_

 

"Uh..." You were going to decline, but when his older brother emitted a certain kind of aura that spelled "I-dare-you-to-say-no-to-him," you only nodded.

 

Of course, he chirped cheerfully. _"WHAT SHOULD WE PLAY?"_

 

 **"i have a few ideas if you wanna..."** he swiped his tongue.

 

_Ugh! So not happening!!_

 

 _"why not ask them some questions?"_ suggested the older brother.

 

_"GOOD IDEA, PAPY!! I SHALL START OFF WITH THE FIRST QUESTION: ARE YOU, THE HUMAN, LOST?"_

 

"* no," someone else answered before you do.

 

_"MUEH!? OH HUSH, SANS! YOU MUST NOT INTERFERE WITH THE GAME! LET THE HUMAN ANSWER FOR THEMSELVES!"_

 

How peculiar! To hear the youngest looking skeleton proclaimed himself as "The Magnificent Sans" when there's another monster has the identical name. Now that the subject has brought up, you remembered the creep-o over there has the same name, too. If that's the case, does it mean "The Chef Papyrus" inside the kitchen, "The Great and Terrible Papyrus" who is the tall, black, and murderous skeleton over there and "Papy" that you described as the smoking chimney share the same theory as well?

 

Is it you or does everyone who lives here suffered some kind of identity crisis?

 

_"NEVER MIND! NEXT QUESTION: ARE YOU, THE HUMAN, A-"_

 

**"slave for me to keep?"**

 

 _"MUEH!? RED, NOT YOU, TOO!"_ The Sans in bright blue scarf protested.

 

"* no, blue. there's only one red," the Sans in blue jacket tagged along.

 

 _"ARGH!!"_ He scratched his skull.  _"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"_

 

Now, the game somehow turned from a series of questions into a list of jokes and puns. If it wasn't for you being the troublemaker, you would've joined into the fun.

 

_"sorry, bro. you were saying?"_

 

_"RIGHT! PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN, FOR MY NEXT QUESTION IS-"_

 

 **"SHUT UP!!"** The murderous Papyrus has snapped.  **"THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS PLAY A GAME!? I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"**

 

He turned his crimson glare directly toward you. **"YOU, HUMAN, EITHER YOU REVEAL YOUR OBJECTIVES BEHIND THIS TRESPASSING OR SO HELP ME I WILL DUST YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!!"**

 

... You frowned deeply.

 

Something within you is spiraling out of control, forcing its way to the surface. Panting, you searched around for your backpack that holds the key to calm yourself down, but it is nowhere in sight. Without it, you have no other choice but to take the matter into your own hands.

 

You jumped on your feet and marched straightforward. Every skeleton monsters were taken aback, but Edgy quickly got to his feet as well and prepared for counter. Papy shielded in front of Blue to protect his brother while the rest of the others could only watches you heading straight like a bullet train.

 

However, you did something else that completely dumbfounded their thoughts.

 

Grabbing a cushion from the unoccupied seat, you head back to you previous spot, sat down and covered your head with the newly acquired item.

 

There's a reason for this kind of behavior:

 

Rage.

 

Sure, it is considered to be a normal emotion to every human beings, but yours is a bit... explosive. Plus, the damage it inflicted hurt you more than the others. Therefore, it is best if you find your own corner to deflate your anger naturally before it burst through and turn other people or things into punching bags. There were a few times that you snapped and things turned very sour, but that would be another page of story for other times.

 

Now, let's hope that it won't get worse until the blow is over...

 

_"EDGE, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! YOU UPSET THE HUMAN!!"_

 

But, from what you're hearing, your action doesn't make the scene any better.

 

**"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!? CLEARLY THEY CANNOT WITHSTAND MY TRIUMPHANT CHARM!"**

 

Tightening your grip, you withdrew your limbs closer to your body and prayed that there will be no further interruption.

 

"* how's the view down there, kid?"

 

Of course, no one understand the situation better than you do. You kept quiet, hoping that he took the hint of not wanting to talk.

 

"* that bad, eh?" The voice was closer now as if he stood next to you. "* listen, i know it's hard but you need to help me out here. i promise that everything will be fine if you-"

 

_"charming."_

 

The conversation was forced to cut short when another voice interrupted by eavesdropping.  _"care to share?"_

 

Just when the tension couldn't be more intense, the one who disappeared into the kitchen has finally emerged. 

 

"WAIT NO LONGER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS FINISHED HIS GREATEST MASTERPIECE YET TO WELCOME OUR GUEST HUMAN!!"

 

"* paps, now is not the time to-" the sentence paused momentarily before it resumed, "* say bro, didn't we discuss something about hiring extra helping hands last time?"

 

"WHY, THANK YOU FOR REMEMBERING, BROTHER! BUT, IF YOU AREN'T SUCH A LAZY BONE, WE WOULDN'T REQUIRE EXTRA HANDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"

 

"* well then, meet the new helper around the house."

 

_"what?"_

 

**"WHAT!?"**

 

_"WHAT!?"_

 

**"what?"**

 

"What did you just said?" You exclaimed; popping your head out of the pillow.

 

“* heh, surprise," he winked.

 

“But, I didn't agree-"

 

Sans shushed you with his skeletal hand over your mouth.

 

"BROTHER," Papyrus the chef was trembling beyond comprehension. "I AM HONORED TO KNOW YOU MADE A GREAT EFFORT SEARCHING FOR A RECRUIT!! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING, THAT WAY I SHALL PUT MY UTMOST CULINARY SKILL TO CELEBRATE!"

 

_"REALLY? ARE WE REALLY GONNA HIRE THEM!? THIS IS GREAT!! NOW I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL SUPPORT WITH MY BEST DISH-"_

 

**"NO, I REFUSE!!"**

 

With all the excitement going on, you wouldn't be surprised to hear him killing the good vibe.

 

 **"aww,"** Sans the Red whined.  **"please, boss?"**

 

 **"SILENCE, YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!!"** Edge shoved him without hesitation.  **"I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH SCUM TO LEECH THEMSELVES OFF MY PROPERTY!!"**

 

Your heart thumped like thundering drum.

 

The fear has evolved into fury.

 

You cannot take it anymore!

 

NO MORE!

 

**"SO TAKE YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE AND-"**

 

His insult was forced to swallow back by a cushion thrown against his skull.

 

**"WHY YOU-"**

 

"* i'll take it from here."

 

Without a warning, Sans pulled you onto your feet and headed for a direction. You don't know where exactly, but once you turned around the corner, the view in front of you changed entirely anew.

 

No longer were you inside a house, but outside, where above your head was nothing but clear sky beyond the limit and meadow below your feet.

 

"* sorry for the sudden shortcut,"  Sans let you go. "* what can i say? it's  _san-_ _"_

 

"SHUT UP!" You raised a punch at him.

 

"* woah there," the skeleton monster dodged it without breaking a sweat. "*  _e-motion-al_ much, eh?"

 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

 

Punching.

 

Kicking.

 

Tackling.

 

None of them worked against your opponent.

 

It's pissing you off!

 

Yet, your inner self was praying that the fuse will end as quickly as it sparked. It's not boding well for him or you, especially you. If this outburst doesn't stop, the only one who will get hurt is-

 

"AHH!"

 

You.

 

"* playtime is over." From this angle, you saw the sky is your ground and the ground is your sky. "* continue, then i guarantee you will have  **a bad time.** "

 

"... WHAAAH!!"

 

The sudden cry surprised him, but you have no mood to care anymore.

 

Again, you regretted to let it happened. 

 

You swear that you were doing your best to hold back, but when that drunkard wouldn't take your advice and insulted you with his foul mouth and bad breath, you snapped. The consequence of your action was him barking at the manager, hence the reason you were fired from your previous job.

 

Where did it go wrong? You were only an ordinary human being who is trying your hardest to make a decent living. Within a single day, you managed to lose your job and your home soon. Just when things couldn't get worse, you let yourself drunk and got your ass into a world of trouble.

 

"I didn't mean it!" You sobbed. "I only want to..."

 

Your mumbling stopped when a large blue jacket was thrown over your frame. Looking up, you found yourself back on the ground properly. Sans, on the other hand, sat next to you, patting your back.

 

How odd to find this weird circumstance a bit familiar. Did something like this happened before?

 

"* there, there," he comforted. "* everything is going to be fine."

 

Despite you were angry at him earlier, now you couldn't need him more to cry your heart out.

 

And so, you did.

 

It lasted from intense bawling to babbling nonsense, and ended with a huge blowout with your nose on the jacket.

 

"... Oops. Sorry..." You apologized. 

 

"* nah, it's not like it was the first time," Sans waved it off.

 

Drying your tears, you returned the soiled jacket to him, but he insisted to let you keep it for now.

 

"* here," he reached for something behind your back. "* you need this more than i do." 

 

Turning around, you found your lost backpack and your clothes lying on the grass. Quickly, you reached it and checked the interior to see if anything went missing. Once you found something else inside, you couldn't be happier to pull it out.

 

An old, worn out baby blanket.

 

Dignity can be screwed... for now.

 

You hugged it as if your life depends on it. The familiar texture makes you feel safe and secured. The people can call you a baby all they want; it is the only thing left to keep yourself calm after a tantrum.

 

After you regained your logic, you tucked it safely back into your backpack. "How did you-"

 

"* i know you have a _skele-ton_ of questions," he said, "* think you're ready for me to explain?"

 

Reluctantly, you nodded.

 

"* before i get started, how much do you remember?"

 

You tilted your head. "Not much."

 

"* i thought as much," he shrugged. "* well then, where should i start?"

 

Sans' story started from you, who were already drunk, invited him for a drink. At first, he did decline, but you clung on him and wouldn't take no for an answer. Before the scene takes a sour turn, he agreed only if it was his favorite bar.

 

You felt ashamed from what you have heard so far.

 

The skeleton monster continued, telling the story about you, who were like a broken record that wouldn't stop blabbering the same story. Hating your job. Loathing the treatment. All kinds of blah-blah-blah.

 

You believed your face was flaming red at this point on.

 

Once the bar was about to close, due to the fact that you weren't cooperative, Sans had no choice but to take you back to his place. You thanked him in a way he probably will not forget for a very long time.

 

"I did WHAT!?"

 

"* i wish i could show you, but since i'm the one who doesn't have the  _guts,_ " he chuckled. "* quite a mess to clean it up, too."

 

"Oh my god," you were horrified after realizing what he means. "I am so sorry!"

 

"* no need," Sans waved it off. "* you apologized more than enough."

 

"Anything else after that?" You wished that things won't get worse from what you already heard.

 

"* like?"

 

"Like, my clothes..." you whispered quietly.

 

"* oh, that," he scratched the side of his skull. "* i don't think you have the _heart_ to take it all in..."

 

Placing two palms over your face, you believed that you have enough regrets to last your entire lifespan.

 

"* but cross my soul, whatever that noggin of yours is thinking did not happen."

 

You found that part a little hard to swallow. Considering one of his housemates was a psycho who yells a lot and another one a pervert who doesn't understand the meaning of keeping the hands to himself...

 

"* well, what a day," he stood up. "* ready to hit the hay?"

 

"What?"

 

"* but before you go..."

 

Sans tossed you something and you caught it with both hands. You unraveled to find a glass jar no bigger than your palm. There's nothing special about it; an ordinary glass bottle with a coin sealed within. The only feature it has was a name written on a piece of paper that stuck along with the dime.

 

"Tippy?" You read the note.

 

"* that's him," Sans nodded. "* when you're ready, just give him a shake and i'll be here to pick you up."

 

"What for?"

 

"* forget so soon?" He tapped your forehead. "* to think i'm the one without a brain here."

 

There must be some kind of information you missed out on, because you have no idea what he was talking about.

 

"* need a  _hand_ there, buddy?" Sans laughed. "* seriously, though, what i said back there, i mean it."

 

He couldn't possibly mean the part about you being the hired extra hand, is it?

 

"Uh, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I could-."

 

Sans shushed you again. "* glad to hear. i'll be sure to pick you a few days later."

 

"Wait a minute, I didn't say I-"

 

"* see you."

 

All it takes was a blink, and you found yourself waking up from your own bed of your own and familiar apartment. You looked around frantically, but not a single item was misplaced.

 

The same unmade bed.

 

The same desk filled with scattered stationary.

 

The same room that is an absolute mess.

 

You asked yourself whether what you had seen and experienced was just a bizarre dream. When you pulled yourself out of your bed, you are certain that it wasn't your imagination.

 

The over-sized fluffy blue jacket, which the laid-back skeleton monster swung it over your shoulders, has dropped to the floor, followed by a jingle coming from the glass jar.

 

You only have one question in your mind:

 

_What the heck have I gotten myself into!?_

 

**-xXxXx-**

 

**(To Be Continued)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a list of each and everyone narrative formations:
> 
> Reader's Quotes - "Abcde"  
> Reader's Thoughts - _Abcde_
> 
> Sans (Undertale) Quotes - "* abcde"  
> Papyrus (Undertale) Quotes "ABCDE"
> 
> Sans (Underfell) Quotes - **"abcde"**  
>  Papyrus (Underfell) Quotes - **"ABCDE"**
> 
> Sans (Underswap) Quotes - _"ABCDE"_  
>  Papyrus (Underswap) Quotes - _"abcde"_


	3. Here You Are and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, trying to fix the problem, but unawared that the said problem will pass by the least you expected, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update.
> 
> Thanks to those who have sent their kudos, comments, and more. You are the lifesaver for this fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy the newest chapter!

Ever since the fiasco of yourself drunk as skunk, traveled into a realm where skeleton monsters existed and back on Earth; days have flown by.

 

Nah!

 

It happened no longer than approximately three days ago. You knew because you were counting the hours, minutes and seconds up until now...

 

Because you are running out of time.

 

After careful planning, you decided to act out the following list:

 

A.) Start packing your belongings.

 

B.) Discuss your rent with the landlord.

 

C.) Locate a job ASAP!

 

Plan B, unfortunately, is a bust. You had hoped that he will take pity from your all-of-a-sudden resignation (excluding the detail behind its reason, of course). Being the weasel he is, the old fart didn’t show a fraction of compassion. Instead, he gave you his warning to move out of the apartment by the end of the month.

 

As for Plan C, it didn’t work out as you expected, too. Which wasn’t a surprise, considering your background histories and your reason quitting the previous job. You shouldn’t blame them, but at the same time, you are getting desperate as deadline is right around the corner.

 

Yawning, you rubbed your tiresome eyes and dragged your exhausted body out of the bed.

 

You haven’t slept well for the past three days. Peeking at the mirror, it’s no exaggeration to say that you look like a wreck.

 

The room was no better, either.  

 

Both clean and worn clothes are scattered over the floor. The desk is piled with dust and the garbage hasn’t been disposed properly yet. The nearly empty food cabinet is required to replenish. And, the most important of all...

 

You need a bath, LITERALLY!

 

Taking a day-off from your job hunting plus home searching, you decided to initiate Plan A after thoroughly scrubbing yourself clean.

 

Once you are done and satisfied that you smell fresh as a daisy, it’s time to initiate part two: the laundry.

 

There’s a 24 hours self-service laundry not far from your apartment, but judging the amount, it may require two to three round trips. Then again, your current saving is at stake here; therefore, you tossed the clothes you wear the most into the laundry basket, and headed toward the destination.

 

Luckily, there wasn’t anyone here at the moment. Using the nearest one, you dumped your clothes into the machine, applied extra powder, and tossed the coins into the slot. Instead of sit back and wait until it’s done...

 

You turned your attention toward the inside of the basket, whereas the over-sized jacket as well as the other clothes you had borrowed located.

 

Up until now, you have been telling yourself that what you saw and did back there were nothing but a dream; an illusion from your first-time drinking hazard. It was a crime you feel ashamed to commit, and certainly will not happen ever again.

 

But...

 

Now that you are fully recovered, your train of thought is on its right track and your logic wide awake, you couldn’t help but asked yourself:

 

_Was it a dream or a reality?_

 

Shaking your head, you chased the thought away.Being the realist, you should know better than fantasizing something such as a band of walking, talking skeleton monsters, who so happened to look alike yet possessed various personalities, plus having the identical names at the same time.

 

Too bad, imagination cannot feed your stomach. Might as well just wash the jacket and the clothes clean before you donate them elsewhere-

 

_\- Squish -_

 

You paled when your hand reached into the pocket and felt something wet and icky.

 

_Eww!_

 

Pulling it out, you found your fingers were coated by a dark-colored substance. The stale scent confirmed its expiration date, thus there’s no mistake about it...

 

_Ketchup!? EWWW!!_

 

You wished to toss the jacket into the wash immediately, but who knows what else was inside them pockets. Holding your breath, you continued digging and found the following list of items:

 

Several packets of fast-food ketchup (some were torn open and some not),

 

A hotdog (inedible and without proper package),

 

A small-sized joke book (caked with ketchup, of course),

 

A sock (you dared not to ask if it has been worn or not),

 

Plus various other knickknack.

 

_Just how many junk are there?_

 

Once you're done digging through the first pocket, you reached for the other.

 

The first thing you felt was something cylinder-shaped. Fishing it out, it was Tippy, the glass bottle with a dime inside. It seemed that you forgot its existence accidentally after shoving it into the jacket’s pocket.

 

_"* when you're ready, just give him a shake and i'll be there to pick you up."_

 

That was what the skeleton monster had promised.

 

Does this confirm that it was real and not some kind of fantasy?

 

_... Nope, must be a COINcidence._

 

Settling the jar along with other junks on the table, you kept digging until making sure there’s nothing left. Quickly, you tossed the borrowed jacket and the clothes into the machine for wash.

 

While you are waiting on a chair nearby, you started to doze off. You were unaware that your upper body dipped aside, causing a chain reaction of hitting the table, sending a wave of vibration, knocking over Tippy, and the dime within jingled.

 

_\- Ding -_

 

The signal from the washing machine stirred you awake. You were heading to the dryer section after taking them out…

 

“* excuse me,” a voice called. “* but i believe this belongs to you.”

 

“Oh, thank-”

 

What comes out of your mouth next was a piercing shriek.

 

Standing before you was none other than the laid-back skeleton monster with a grin, who so happens to be holding one of your laundry you accidentally forgot to collect from the washing machine.

 

You blushed in utter shame to see it was your-

 

“GI-GI-GIVE-IT-BACK-HERE!!” You snatched away the underwear immediately.

 

“* heh, _under_ the weather much?” he joked.

 

To be honest, you thought you would’ve said something more intimidating or questioning your own sanity from hallucination. Various ideas flied here and there, you didn’t realized a skeletal hand tapped your shoulder.

 

“* hey, i may lack a lung or two, but i know you need to catch a breath.”

 

It’s true. You’ve been holding your breath for a while now. How embarrassing to know that your brain got shut down all of a sudden to the point you forgot to breathe!

 

After a series of inhale and exhale, you are back to reality.

 

Therefore, this is real.

 

Him.

 

Them.

 

Everything!

 

“How did-”

 

A skeletal hand shushed you.

 

Seriously, he needs to stop doing that.

 

“* if you must know, i’m here as promised,” he said. “* as for the other questions...”

 

Those bony fingers withdrew only far enough to pinch you on your cheek.

 

“Ow!” You yelped. “L-Let go!”

 

"* guess i answered them well, but enough about that," he released his hand. “* you’re good to go.”

 

“Go where-”

 

Realization hit you hard as a rock.

 

You haven’t and will never forget the place where he and his brothers reigned over like mad men... or skeletons for this matter.

 

_Nope! Nah-ah! Not gonna happen, again!_

 

“Oh no, you can’t make me-”

 

“* tippy said otherwise and he never lied.”

 

“But my stuff-”

 

“* will be taken care of.”

 

“NO!”

 

You jabbed him on the chest.

 

“Listen here, you piece of decoration in the laboratory! I’ve been running amuck with a crisis here and all you’ve been doing was playing games. Bad news, buddy, I ain’t going nowhere and you might as well SIT!”

 

The only thing he did was giving a shrug and sat down with his hands tucked inside the pockets, not the least intimidated by your threat.

 

You turned around to resume your task with the dryer. However, the silence in the room was uncomfortably awkward. Feeling guilty, you might as well apologized before this misunderstanding gets worse.

 

“Look,” you sat down next to him. “I’m sorry that I’m an ass, but-”

 

“* nice to meet you, ass. the name is sans. sans the skeleton,” he rattled his bones from the joke.

 

You frowned. For a moment there, you were feeling ashamed of what you have spoken earlier. But now? Might as well don’t.

 

“* heh, sorry about that,” Sans returned to his lazy self. “* tough days, huh?”

 

“Oh, you have no idea...”

 

“* ever consider my offer?”

 

You didn’t answer the question. Obviously, you were denying the fact for the past three days. Now that it’s clear... Well, you don’t know what to think.

 

Not to mention, there’s a bigger problem here.

 

“As tempting as it sounds, but I don’t think I could accept your offer.”

 

“* care for a reason?”

 

“Dude, your brothers-”

 

“* cousins,” Sans interrupted.

 

“Say what?”

 

“* they’re... cousins. it’s a complicated story.”

 

“Okay, then. Your cousins-”

 

“* and brother,” Sans interrupted again.

 

“What!?”

 

“* among them, one is my brother. the coolest one.”

 

You slapped a palm over your face. “Fine, your cousins AND brother... They don’t like me, at all.”

 

_Especially a certain duo of cousins of his..._

 

“* nah, my brother _a-door_ you,” that grin of his went bigger. “* in fact, he couldn’t wait to meet you again.”

 

You noticed Sans got this certain cheerful vibe when he mentioned about his brother. He must’ve cared about him greatly.

 

“* then there’s blue,” the skeleton monster shrugged, “* he wants to apologize about what happened.”

 

Oh, he meant the one that looked like him but with a baby-blue colored scarf. “Well then, tell him apology accepted, but-”

 

“* he will feel better once he tells you in person.”

 

“Don’t change the subject here, mister,” you warned.

 

“* consider it a favor?”

 

“You’re missing the point here!” You exclaimed.

 

_\- Ding -_

 

It was the signal of the dryer.

 

“* i get it, kid,” Sans stood up and proceeded toward the dryer. “* you don’t like them cousins of mine and you don’t like me, either.”

 

“That’s not-”

 

“* it’s alright. i can take the hint,” he pulled out his freshly dried jacket and put it on. “* your kind and mine shouldn't mingle...”

 

No, that’s not what you meant, at all.

 

“* i might as well just head back and tell them about-”

 

“I’m sorry!” You cried. “I’m sorry about my behavior! I didn’t mean it that way! It’s just that I have some issues. I don’t understand any of this, and I’m confused and scared. I don’t know anything about you or your cousins and brother. That’s why I...”

 

Sans listened to your explanation until the end, yet he wouldn’t turn around still.

 

“Look, I’m sorry that everything started off wrong. Maybe-”

 

“* you will change your mind if you get to know us better, you say?”

 

“No- I mean, maybe. Just maybe.”

 

“* well then,” Sans turned around and covered you with his freshly cleaned jacket. “* a tour it is.”

 

“What?” You lost his words from the warm and fuzzy texture of the jacket.

 

“* i’ll show you around, then you're bound to change your mind, yes?”

 

“N-No,” you pulled yourself away from the bear hug. “I said maybe, not a hundred percent yes!”

 

“* sounds more like a fifty to me. a _half_ way there.”

 

“That's not funny!”

 

“* then best be our way, eh?”

 

“What!? But I have chores that need to be done. Plus, I’m not properly attired for the occasion,” you reasoned.

 

Sans pulled you along. “* this way, i know a shortcut.”

 

“You aren’t listening to me!”

 

Too late, again.

 

Once you are out of the door, the same thing happened, again.

 

Here you go, again!

 

**-xXxXx-**

 

**(To Be Continued)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a list of each and everyone narrative formations:
> 
> Reader's Quotes - "Abcde"  
> Reader's Thoughts - _Abcde_
> 
> Sans (Undertale) Quotes - "* abcde"  
> Papyrus (Undertale) Quotes "ABCDE"
> 
> Sans (Underfell) Quotes - **"abcde"**  
>  Papyrus (Underfell) Quotes - **"ABCDE"**
> 
> Sans (Underswap) Quotes - _"ABCDE"_  
>  Papyrus (Underswap) Quotes - _"abcde"_


End file.
